ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Tyler is an ordinary guy from the episode'' Inside Man. He was attacked by the Highbreed and turned into a DNAlien, but he was cured by Ben. 'Appearance' Tyler has brown eyes and black hair. He wears two trainers and a brown shirt. He has a blue jacket and carries an info card on his identity. As a DNAlien, he had yellow skin and black arms and legs. He had a Xenocyte face and the shape in his stomach. He could also reveal his DNAlien form's true form, a massive vortex of tentacles. 'Personality' He has a hatred for the Highbreeds and the Xenocytes. He worked for them, but reprogrammed himself and resurfaced. He didn't remember anything after crashing the truck, but regained his memory after Ben cured him. He was afraid of them when he was captured,by DNA ALIENS but became able to defy them when regaining his memory. 'Powers and Abilities' As a Human, Tyler didn't gain any special abilities, but as a DNAlien he possessed great strength and abilities. He had the main abilities of a DNAlien, including the spitting ability. He also could use the tentacles in his true form as weapons. He also appears to have great willpower as he was able to fight the DNAlien reprogramming (something the rest of them couldn't do). 'Backstory' He grew up with his mother at Evanston and was in Glee Club in highschool, play﻿ing the bass. When he left his school, he stumbled across a Highbreed lair and investigated, coming across several Atasians. He saw them building a Hyperspace Jump Gate in Los Soledad, a military base nearby. When they found him, he was captured and they slapped a Xenocyte onto his face, turning him into a DNAlien. He was supposed to deliver an item called the Oscillator Key to Los Soledad to complete the Jump Gate, but he suffered memory loss. 'Ben 10: Alien Force''' While on his way to Los Soledad, he accidentally crashed the truck containing it. His memory was erased and he tried to catch a ride and convince the police to help him, but to no avail. While at the police station, the policemen were revealed to be DNAliens wearing ID Masks. He escaped and was aided by Ben, Gwen and Kevin, who had found his name. He took them to the Oscillator Key and regained his memory during the battle with the DNAliens protecting the key. Ben then realized he was a DNAlien wearing an ID Mask. He removed it and Kevin explained the Xenocytes enslave Humans and turn them into DNAlien slaves using the Xenocyte that had tried to control Ben as Chromastone earlier. The DNAliens then returned to retrieve the key and Tyler was captured, going to be reprogrammed again. Ben then saved Tyler as Jetray which allowed the aliens to retrieve the Oscillator Key back. Tyler believed he was stuck as a DNAlien forever, but Ben used the Omnitrix to cure him and Tyler regained his memory. Tyler has not appeared since. Category:Characters Category:Former DNAliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Secondary Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:One-Time Villains Category:Allies